I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrodeposition process for preparing a superconducting film having substantially uniform phase development of the constituent metals constituting the film.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized that superconducting materials have an infinite potential in technological applications. To achieve a practical utility, however, a superconducting material should be functional at a relatively high temperature, and such high-temperature operability is related to the uniformity of the phase development of the superconductor constituents. For example, in a thallium-barium-calcium-copper oxide (TBCCO) superconductor, a phase development which is a substantially uniform ratio of 1:2:2:3 of thallium to barium to calcium to copper provides a superconductor candidate for operation at about 77.degree. K. with a critical temperature of about 110.degree. K.
While the technique of electrodepositing superconductor constituents on a substrate is known, the usual procedures now employed concentrate only on electrodepositing the metals (e.g. thallium, barium, calcium, copper) whose final composition, upon appropriate subsequent treatment, directly performs as a superconducting material. However, by including in the electroplating process only the metals having superconducting properties, the ability to obtain a substantially uniform phase development of those metals is greatly impaired.
It is therefore apparent that a need is present for a process which substantially standardizes the phase development of the metal constituents formulating an ultimate superconductor material. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an electroplating process for preparing a superconducting film having substantially uniform phase development of the metal constituents which provide superconducting properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electroplating process for preparing a superconducting film wherein the metal constituents thereof are thallium, barium, calcium and copper, substantially in a respective ratio of 2:2:3.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description of the invention which now follows.